1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchangers and, in particular, to radiators employed with internal combustion engines used in motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Radiators used for automobiles and other motor vehicles are subject to stresses as the components thereof thermally expand and contract between ambient and operating temperatures. Weight and space restrictions also place constraints on the radiator's performance in cooling the engine coolant. These factors place great limitations on original equipment components specially designed for the motor vehicle. For aftermarket radiators, which are often installed to enhance engine performance and distinctiveness, these limitations place even greater design and manufacturing hurdles, particularly where the design must accommodate different vehicles.
Accordingly, there is a need for high strength and increased cooling ability in aftermarket or replacement engine cooling radiators.